1. Field
The following description relates to a grammar correcting method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a current speech recognition method utilized in a speech recognition system may not be technically perfect and may include a recognition error due to various factors such as noise. Accordingly, a grammatical error may be included in a text generated based on a speech recognition result.
The grammatical error included in the text generated based on the speech recognition result may be corrected by general techniques for correcting grammatical errors. However, since general techniques for correcting grammatical errors only perform corrections based on a given text, a speech recognition result may differ from an actual speech.